Byakuen Seisei
| birthday = July 4 | age = unknown | gender = Female | height = 5'5" | weight = 150 lbs | eyes = Green | hair = Raven | blood type = A- | unusual features = | affiliation = Visored | previous affiliation = Gotei 13 | occupation = None | previous occupation = Lieutenant of the Gotei 13 | team = Visored | previous team = Gotei 13 | partner = Mikado Ryūgamine | previous partner = | base of operations = | marital status = Single | relatives = Unknown | education = Shinō Academy | status = Active | shikai = Senjinken | bankai = Not yet achieved | resurrección = Not yet achieved }} Byakuen Seisei (精製 白炎 Seisei Byakuen) is a , and a former Shinigami of the Gotei 13, the Lieutenant of an as-of-yet unspecific division. She resides with several other Visored in Japan's Naruki City, and was one of the first to join Mikado Ryūgamine when he defected from Soul Society. Appearance Byakuen bears the appearance of a young woman in her early adulthood, and has frequently been described as "very cute". She has pale skin, green eyes, and raven hair which she wears short in a hime-cut. Her favoured clothing seems to be kimonos of various colours, but are often cut short to reveal her middriff. The bottom half of her kimoni is worn open down the middle, making for easier movement. While she has various coloured kimonos, her perferred seems to be a kimono that is blue-green in colour, possessing several floral designs. She also wears long white tabi and thick wooden geta. During her time as a member of the Gotei 13, Byakuen wore a modified Shinigami Shihakushō, quite similar to her current attire. Her attire consisted of a standard kosode, tied at the chest to reveal her midriff, a black, pleated skirt as opposed to a hakama, and the same thick wooden geta she dons in the Material World. Personality In accordance with her sweet looking appearance, Byakuen is known to be extremely patient and sweet; she is good-natured and seems to love flowers; because of her messianic nature, people hold her in high regards. Towards everyone, she is seen as an elder sister figure who will help anyone, even if it is detrimental to her. She is known to be in a relationship with Mikado; being incredibly affectionate and sweet to the man, at least until he does something that is seen as tremendously idiotic; smacking him around with an unforeseen ferocity if he manages to get on her nerves. Uniquely for a member of the Onmitsukidō, Byakuen has a sense of comraderie, firmly believing that power is best used when it is to protect ones' comradres. Due to this, she forgoes the common creed of the Onmitsukidō; rather than seeing her comrades as means to an end in battle, she forged her own creed to protect those she cares for with every ounce of power she possess. Mikado Ryūgamine is the particular focus of this goal, with Byakuen refusing to let the man she loves come to harm. Perhaps because Byakuen is so motivated to protect those important to her, she becomes very focused and kill-oriented in battle. While she takes no pleasure in the heat of a fight, Byakuen has shown that she is ruthless, fitting for a member of the Onmitsukidō; mercy does not exist as a concept when she takes the stage, and opponents are crushed without so much of an afterthought. She can, however, lapse into arrogance, especially if she has been angered or wronged in some way, and may taunt an opponent when she is relatively sure her victory is confirmed. History Powers & Abilities Hakuda Specialist: '''As a former member of the Second Divison - and by extension, the Onmitsukidō - Byakuen has trained extensively in the art of Hakuda, and her Shikai reflects this. While far from being the foremost expert in Soul Society, Byakuen's exclusive combat styling revolving around Hakuda has forced her to become one of the most recognized under the Captain of the Second Division herself. Foregoing the use of a blade almost entirely, Byakuen, is capable of handling even other members of the Onmitsukidō in single combat, taking out a multitude of them with only a few basic techniques. Despite her Shikai's large size, Byakuen is far from hampered in her execution of techniques, be it bare-handed or gloved in gauntlets, and proves herself to use a very direct method of combat. Her techniques typically make use of a grounded stance, placing her weight and physical force behind her fists to make each blow precise and deliberate. '''Swordsmanship Expert: '''Unlike many Shinigami, Byakuen does not stress swordplay in her fighting style, and this is for a very good reason. Her Shikai involves the heavy use of Hakuda, especially with her fists, and she has always favoured brawling to swordfighting, and as such, never focused heavily on it. She is, however, proficient enough to cross blades with other Lieutenant Shinigami at the very least, and is capable enough in swordsmanship to have attained the high-level position of Lieutenant. However, when she knows using a sword is unwise, she will simply sheathe it and opt for Hakuda. '''Enhanced Speed: '''As a former member of the Second Division and Second-in-Command of the Onmitsukidō, Byakuen being a fighter possessed of speed is a given. While performing Shunpō, Byakuen can cover several miles in only sixty steps, something considered 'slow' for a master but far exceeding the average Shinigami. With her speed, Byakuen, while not being as fast as a master of the art, can keep up quite effectively, and during her time in Soul Society, was still one of the fastest members of the Gotei 13, outshone only by her Captain. As part of her training, Byakuen studied '''Hohō (歩法, Step Method) extensively, and is capable of performing multiple techniques exclusive to those with only decades and centuries of training backing them up. Enhanced Durability: Enhanced Strength: Enhanced Reflexes: Shunkō '(瞬閧, Flash War Cry''): A specialized technique unique to the Second Dvision, Byakuen is capable of employing this unique fighting style. Shunkō is a technique that combines Kidō and Hakuda, and while the technique itself existed long before Byakuen, the girl developed the skill of her own volition when looking for a way to enhance her strength. The technique works by surrounding her back and arms with pressurized kidō; this typically destroys the upper half of Byakuen's clothing, however, she's learned to channel the brunt of the kidō through Senjinken; the gauntlets absorb the majority of the immense reishi output, saving her from shame. Byakuen's Shunkō manifests as a powerful gust of wind, and the kidō she employs augments her speed and strength severalfold, allowing her to fight above the level of a nascent Captain for a prolonged period of time. She can specifically channel the wind to create large vortexes of shredding gusts, as well as combining it with her spirit energy to form energy attacks. By coalescing the wind into a single point, Byakuen has displayed the ability to protect her body from most physical attacks, and can further augment her strength by focusing the power of Shunkō directly onto one limb. '''High Spiritual Power: As a former Lieutenant, Byakuen has a high amount of spiritual power, outstripping any normal Shinigami easily as if she was a natural talent. After her Hollowification, Byakuen's spiritual energy became dual-typed, that of a Shinigami and a Hollow, and it's signature can be mistaken for an Arrancar due to this. As a Visored, her spiritual energy is naturally boosted, and she has said that her energy is Captain-level, even without a Bankai, though this could be a bit of ego slipping out. Her spirit energy is a bright yellow, but under certain circumstances, it can also manifest as strong gusts of wind. Zanpakutō Senjinken '(戦神拳, Fist of the War God''): Byakuen's Zanpakutō takes a rather unique sealed form, as, unlike most Zanpakutō, it is not a katana. Instead, Sejinken is sealed in the form of an all black zweihänder, which she wears on her back, being one of the few Shinigami to do this. *'''Shikai: Released by the command Heed God's Call to Battle (神留鳴意の戦闘, Shinnaruryūi no Sentō), Senjinken takes the form of twin oversized gauntlets of a black and golden texture, with flower designs and shells wrapped around them. They cover Byakuen's hands and forearms, acting as single barrel shotguns which are fired with a piston mechanism. :Shikai Special Ability: Each magazine consists of 24 shells, giving 48 shots in total when both gauntlets are fully loaded; once these shells have been spent, Byakuen must wait until she activates Shikai once more to utilize them again. In order to be activated, the piston goes up and down in a cylinder built-into the gauntlets; when it is up, reishi from the shells wrapped around the gauntlets is injected and ignited by the reaction between the spiritual energy that composes the Zanpakutō and the reishi, causing the reishi to build up and explode once it is ejected from the gauntlets, transforming into beams of energy which possess impressive piercing power and swiftness, blasting enemies far backwards. :*'Size Increase': Byakuen is able to channel her spiritual energy into her gauntlets and increase them to twice their normal size. With the gauntlets increased, the power of her physical attacks if heavily augmented, allowing her to create blows of unimaginable force that break even diamond with ease, and an Arrancar's Hierro is a very difficult defence to maintain in the face of the enhanced Senjinken. While increased, the size and power of Byakuen's reishi attacks are also augmented. Hollowfication Hollow Mask: Byakuen's Hollow mask is fairly unique among Hollow masks used by Visoreds. While it still appears as the basic white mask, her's has several aesthetic choices that make it seem different. Byakuen's Hollow Mask takes the form of a traditional Japanese Oni mask. While the mask is the standard white of a Hollow mask, it is adorned with golden horns, golden teeth, very different from what one expects of a Hollow's mask, and red lips, as well as golden eyes. Like any Visored, her sclera in this state, though unseen due to her mask, becomes black, and her irises become a shimmering golden. :Power Augmentation: While wearing the mask, Byakuen's Hollow powers supplement her Shinigami powers, giving her a vast increase in both strength and speed. *'Cero:' Like several other Visored, Byakuen is capable of performing a Cero. Her Cero is formed at the center of her mask's "fangs", and it is a bright yellow in colour, as well as tri-focused. The Cero has a large amount of destructive power and speed, even from a distance it is capable of causing truly immense damage and resulting in a towering explosion.